Letting Go
by l'il pirate
Summary: All parents have to let their children go at one point. This is a little drabble about Elizabeth and William letting Liam go and how they both see it. A short about an over protective mother, a gentle father, a happy son and a quirky Captain. R


1Hi. I've just done a few little Willibeth's in the past little while and I really fell in love with them. I hope you enjoy them as much as I did writing them.

Please remember this sad little writer does **not **own Disney, do any of us? pouts Anyway the story is a little off the storyline. William did not become ruler of the locker, someone else (anybody you want- it's your choice) did, so he was left to live happily with Elizabeth.

Please **read and review**, and let a first time Willibeth-er did. Thanks.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Letting Go

Elizabeth Swann-Turner and William Turner stood on the beach with their sixteen year old son Liam. Liam's little brother and sister played in the sand several feet away, happily, oblivious as to what was going on. A small boat sat on the beach, and two men beside it. Liam was leaving, he was going out to sea, to live out at sea as he had dreamed all his life. However he was going alone. He could not go, as had been planned, with his father because of William's accident two years previously but he was going nonetheless. He was going to be sailing on a ship called The Calliope, which was captain by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth fused with his shirt and vest as he stood before his parents.

"No you be sure to listen to your uncle, and do not be a burden." Elizabeth fused, Liam smirked.

"Yes mother."

"Make sure you are very careful and do not try to do everything too soon, get used to the ship and it's pace first, you could get hurt if your not careful. Do not be foolish and do as you are told."

" Elizabeth the boy will be back in a month." William chuckled, as he leaned on his cane next to her.

"Yes but it will seem like eternity." She replied in a murmur which only Will caught, "Are you sure you're warm enough?"

"His coat is in his bag if he needs it." William spoke out, before his son could. Liam smiled at his mother. "You'll make him sick with all this fussing."

"I'll be fine mother, I promise." the boy smiled pleasantly.

"You don't know what could happen, you might..."

"That's you Lizzie, always worrying too much." Jack grinned as he stopped before them, Elizabeth pursed her lips and ignored the comment. "Don't worry luv, I'll watch over him for ye both."

William smiled appreciatively but Elizabeth was not as satisfied.

"Write us as soon as you can, and make sure you eat properly." She continued, Liam nodded. "Now do you have everything you need?"

Liam nodded again. "Yes mother. You've asked me that a dozen times."

"Alright son, you better leave now before your mother remembers something else and attacks you again." William grinned at the over-protective Elizabeth and stepped forward to embrace his son. Liam chuckled as Elizabeth scowled at the jest.

"I'm concerned that's all, you three don't seem the least bit worried about what might happen."

Jack looked to William with a furrowed brow and teasing eyes. "What did ye do to her mate? She used to be so carefree and rash. She's gotten soft."

William laughed pleasantly.

"It's not me. I didn't have anything to do with it. When I got back she was like this."

"Oh laugh all you want you two but don't expect me to just push my son away to disappear with any self-loving and brash pirate, without one care in the world."

"I'm touched you think so highly of me." Jack grinned, possessing a facade of pride.

Liam stepped forward at this moment of his _uncle's _jesting and hugged his mother while she was, occupied with the childish adults.

"Be careful." she whispered. "It's a dangerous world out there."

"I'll be alright, don't worry." he whispered to her, then after giving her a confident smile he walked over to his brother and sister to bid them farewell. William stood by the children as they said goodbye as Elizabeth spoke to Jack.

"Now Jack, no rum or girls. I don't want Liam spending any time in or near any tavern or inn where there might be any..."

"What's wrong with a little rum and company?"

"I don't want him to turn out like you."

"What's wrong with me?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and hugged him nonetheless. "Take care of my son."

Jack grinned as they pulled away. "Don't worry luv, I'll take good care of 'im."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"What?"

"He'll get back spoiled."

Jack grinned again and turned away as Liam arrived at his side.

"Ye ready to go lad?"

"I think so."

Jack nodded and turned and began for the row boat and Mr. Gibbs standing next to it. Liam turned back to his parents and gave them a small, excited grin.

"Don't forget father you promised you'd get Thomas to help around the house while I'm..."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry about us son, you go ahead, enjoy yourself." William smiled. All Elizabeth did was nod and Liam smiled.

"I'll write you the first chance I get." he said as he turned. "Goodbye."

William smiled and nodded. "Take care of yourself Liam."

"I will."

Elizabeth moved closer to William and leaned against his shoulder lightly, he smiled and put his arm around her as their son walked away and got into the boat next to Jack and Mr. Gibbs.

"There he goes." She whispered. "I can't believe you talked me into this, I feel like my baby's leaving me forever."

William kissed her head. "He's only going to be gone a month Elizabeth. He'll..."

"No. He's gone forever now."

"Elizabeth, your over reacting."

"No, it's the truth. The second he gets a taste of life at sea he won't be back... at least not to stay. He belongs out there now."

"How can you say that? You don't know-"

Elizabeth looked up at her husband lovingly, but sadly. "It's in his blood. And once Jack shows him the sea as he showed us, he'll fall in love with it. I just pray that Jack won't show him it all, or we'll never see our son again."

William kissed his wife's head again and rested his head on hers as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jack will take care of him."

Elizabeth stared at her son as he walked away with Jack, already laughing and enjoying his newfound freedom. She was sad and worried about him leaving but it was bound to happen sooner or later and Elizabeth would rather it come sooner-leaving with Jack than later and leaving on his own. Elizabeth sighed and lifted her head off William's shoulder to look at the twins playing in the sand by the edge of the path. Not all her children were gone, she still had much to do with the twins. Besides William was right, Jack would take care of Liam as his own son. He'd be safe and he'd be back soon, full fo spirit and adventure, full of life. Now all Elizabeth had to do from now till them was let go of her baby and realize he was now a man.

**THE END**

_Don't forget to review :)_


End file.
